Surprise!
by Grey Tulip
Summary: A short story about Pansy Parkinson, her parents and her partner, who will be revealed in the second chapter. If you agree with the ideals of conservative purebloods or similar groups, I recommend you do not read this story.
1. Prolog

**Hi to everyone who found this story, despite it being rather short and not marked as a pairing. Fair warning in beforehand. If you agree with the views of conservative purebloods or similar groups, this story might not be for you. If you take a look at my profile and see what other stories I have written you will know what I mean by that. This story will only be a handful of short chapters and I would be surprised if it surpasses 5000 words, so do not expect a novel. To everyone still on board,** **I am glad to see you here.**

 **Now, on with the story.  
**

* * *

"Marcus!" Rose Parkinson bellowed up the stairs of Parkinson Manor, in a manner that did not seem to fit the usually so stern and reserved woman.

"What is it?" the Parkinson patriarch inquired as he stepped down the stairs towards his wife.

"Look!" She pointed at the charmed family tapestry. It depicted at large apple tree swaying lightly in the wind, which held all the pureblooded members of the Parkinson family, their faces visible on the apples that adorned the tree. Several branches ended in the names of other pureblood families, such as the Greengrass, the Black, or the Yaxley, indicating that their blood ran on in those lines. In the crown of the tree sat the three living members of the Parkinson family, Rose Parkinson (née Flint), Marcus Parkinson, and above them their daughter, Pansy Parkinson. The thing that had them excited was the little hanging above Pansy's head, on a flowering branch reaching towards the roof that had not been there the day before.

"An heir! Finally. We're going to be grandparents!" Rose Parkinson threw her arms around her husband's neck. While a male heir would have been preferable, their daughter's lack of interest in any and all possible suitors they had introduced her to in the four years since her graduation from Hogwarts had had them fearing that Pansy would not have any children at all, so Rose was more than content with a female heir. Not to mention, if there was one kid there might be others on their way later.

Marcus remained a bit more skeptical. "She is not even married. With a bastard child, we can only disown the kid or risk seeing ourselves thrown out of the sacred 28 for making an illegitimate child heir of the house."

His wife was having none of that. "We will just organize a quick wedding. If she is married to the child's father before the birth, it won't make a difference. Let's just visit her quickly. If the child was conceived last night the child's father will probably still be there. We'll just wait for them in the living room, and then have a nice breakfast with them, and smoothen out the details. Come on!" She dragged him over to the chimney in a way that made him think of several parties they had attended together before Pansy's birth, where she would drag him off to a closet, under the stairs, some far off guest bedroom to snog and more. A broad smile stole itself onto his face as she threw a bit of floo powder into the chimney, clearly pronouncing "Pansy Parkinson's house, Chudley" before dragging him through the chimney.

The smile slipped from his face as soon as he stepped out of the chimney and into his daughter's living room.


	2. Awkward

Pansy suddenly remembered with clarity why she usually did not have sex on the living room couch, despite it being a very comfortable couch, and easily big enough to sleep on, as they had that night.

She sighed, seeing her parents' expressions slip with one look at her lover draped over her. Her partner should have been a pretty good catch in her parents eyes: pureblood, British, even one of the sacred 28, reasonably famous, earning a good pay, and although her parents did not necessarily approve of such physical employment as Quidditch she knew they would have overlooked that in favor of the prestigiousness of the job.

She tried to disentangle herself, only to be pulled back in with a grumble, her mouth momentarily filled with red hair until she turned her head and spit out the fiery strands.

Not even the Weasley-red hair should have been too much of a problem. While the Weasleys had been seen as blood traitors during the war, their standing amongst the other pureblood families had improved afterwards when it became clear that they had fought on the victorious side. Not to mention that their children might make or break the survival of the British pureblood society, given that they had nearly as many as the other pureblood families put together. No, the main problem was another one.

"Pansy" her mother shrieked "what is that woman doing here?"

Pansy tried to stand up again, only to be pulled back down once more. She contemplated ways to struggle herself free from her lovers grip, when she got a better idea. "Searching for her girlfriend's ear, she whispered "If you don't let me go right now and go dress yourself I'll tell George all the sordid details about his innocent little sisters submissive streak. You know he'd have a field day with that."

"You wouldn't!" the youngest Weasley exclaimed, suddenly wide awake.

Pansy chuckled lightly. "No, I wouldn't. But you should really get up now. My parents are here."

"You parents are here?" She sat bolt upright, looking around the room. "Oh, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson" she said sheepishly. Pansy's parents just stared at her with wide open eyes.

Pansy buried her face in her hands. If there had been any doubt about just what they had been doing last night, there was certainly none now. The sheets had pooled around Ginny's hips when she had sat up, and now her entire upper body was out in the open, showing her naked chest, including some very distinctive and clearly fresh bite marks on her left breast.

"Ginny" she growled under her breath "you're showing."

"I'm what?" She looked down and flushed crimson. "Oh" Usually Pansy found her blush cute (when they had first started dating she had often wondered just how far Ginny's "full body blush" actually reached – it reached down to just above her bellybutton). Today, however, it just made her pinch her nose in frustration, where she could already feel the beginnings of a headache forming. "I swear, Ginny, sometimes you really do remind me of your idiot brother."

Ginny summoned her wand, then moved it in a quick sweep, magicing herself into her clothes, glaring at Pansy all the while. "I resent that comparison. Also, my brother is not an idiot."

Pansy smirked. "If he isn't, then why don't you want to be likened to him?"

"Fine, so he is an idiot sometimes. But he is my idiot brother. I'm sure there is some sibling law that states that I have to defend him, because he'd do the same for me." With another wave of her wand Ginny dressed Pansy as well. "Why don't you show your parents to the kitchen while I freshen up in the bathroom? I'll be back in a few minutes."

Pansy nodded and led her still stunned parents to the kitchen. Usually she would have offered them the living room couch, but that did not seem like the best idea right now. So she sat about to make breakfast, trying her best to ignore their eyes burning holes into her back.


	3. Surprise!

The silence at the kitchen table was uncomfortable, to say the least. Finally, Rose broke it to ask one of the many questions buzzing through her head like overly excited bees. "You never told us you were that way. Why didn't you at least introduce us to your girlfriend first?" While her tone of voice held some modicum of "so that we could have talked you out of it", Pansy was overall surprised by how well her parents took the news. She had expected them to disown her as soon as she even breathed a word about Ginny. Now they had caught them after the act and yet they made no move to throw her out of the family.

"That is because I am not 'that way'" she air quoted the words and took a breath to continue, but her mother beat her to it.

"So you chose her to be able to have pureblooded child, with only so few of us left? I'm glad to hear that." There was a noticeable dose of relief in her statement. Imagine Pansy actually preferring women. Merlin forbid! "Your great-great grandmother would be so proud of you." Pansy's great-great-grandmother Violet had been married to Augusta Black in a generation where there were nearly twice as many women as men born amongst the pureblood families of Britain. The purebloods had never been plentiful, and when this unbalanced situation had occurred the heads of the pureblood houses had decided to create a few specific spells to allow two women to have children together rather than to let several houses die out. While a marriage between two women was not exactly viewed upon favorably, it was certainly better than not being married at all. It would make sense to go for any pureblood interested in Pansy, had she been all that interested in "purity", but that ship had sailed long ago. As it was, she could not care less.

"I'm not 'that way' because what should that even be? I like Ginny. That much I know. If I prefer women or men, I'm not quite sure. Is that even important? And no, I'm not with her because of children. I wouldn't want any for at least another 5 years."

Her mother looked at her incredulously. "Then why are you having one?"

"I'm not. Why would you even think that?"

"The family tree shows an unborn child under your name. How would you even have a child with a woman without deliberately trying for it?"

"I am not. Not a chance. Unless…" she trailed off to fix her girlfriend with her iciest glare.

The contrast between Ginny's hair and skin had never been more pronounced than in that moment, her skin as white as paper. She had the classical deer-in-the-headlights look. "I might have forgotten the contraceptive potion last night." It was a mere whisper, but she might as well have been shouting.

"So you just accidentally knocked me up?" Pansy asked incredulously.

"Yeah, well… basically… that is to say… yes?" Pansy let her head drop onto the table, where it hit with a dramatic "thump". The headache from before was back, and it had been working out in the meantime to come back all the stronger.

"Wait a minute" Pansy's mother interrupted Ginny, who had just opened her mouth, likely to gush out a stream of apologies "you played around with fertility spells?" Her voice was the prototype of the "disappointed mother".

Ginny glanced towards Pansy, but it did not look like her girlfriend would be moving her head from where it was anytime soon. So it would be her turn to answer. And if she was a bit brash, well, that was to be expected: no one had ever accused Ginny Weasley of being a perfect lady, after all. "Oh, please" she scoffed "it's not like those are only used for having children, or why do you think Astoria suddenly needed to know her family's fertility spells when she was already pregnant with Draco's child?"

"Ginny" Pansy whined into the tablecloth "we agreed to never talk about this again. I don't want to have to think about why the hell my best friend's wife would need those spells." She lifted her head slightly, glaring at her girlfriend through her bangs. "The pictures are back, and it's your fault." And her head fell back down onto the table.


	4. What now?

"So what are you going to do now?" Marcus Parkinson spoke up for the first time since entering the house. When Pansy did not answer, he turned to Ginny.

"We will have to talk about this whole thing first" she replied, holding her hands up in defense.

"Pansy?" her mother queried. Finally, the woman's head shot up, glaring fiercely at her mother.

"I don't know! I've been told that I'm pregnant literally five minutes ago, and you expect me to have everything fleshed out? Morgana's tits" she ignored her mother's scandalized exclamation of her name at that "I haven't even asked Ginny to marry me yet!"

Silence followed, which Pansy used to try her best to take several calming breaths. Suddenly, Ginny spoke up: "You were going to ask me to marry you?" The almost childlike wonder lacing her words made the others around the table smile.

Pansy nodded almost imperceptibly, making her mother squeal, dragging her father along by the lapels of his robes. "Come on, we've got a wedding to plan!"

"But I haven't even…" Pansy called after them, but they had already vanished through the floo. "Merlin" she buried her face in her hands again. "This has got to be the worst proposal ever. I had everything thought out, the date, the proposal, the ring, and now we've just had the whole meeting the parents deal, and I didn't even really ask. I haven't even gotten the ring yet!"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll marry you. I don't care about the fancy presentation. I'll gladly have you take me out, but I don't need the big revelation. I love you. That's enough, really."

"I love you, too. My fiancé. Has a nice sound to it."

"Right." Ginny grinned at her newly acquired fiancé. "Before this becomes any more mushy than it already is, how about we celebrate the occasion?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You totally killed the mood" Pansy grumped, but with a small, fond smile playing around her lips.

"I'm sorry, lady, I'm afraid the product is non-returnable. You're stuck with me" Ginny joked. "Now come along." She dragged Pansy towards the bedroom, but was stopped halfway by her impatient girlfriend.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Pansy drew her wand, quickly magicing her girlfriend's – fiancé's clothing off. "Sit" she commanded, shoving Ginny onto the sofa.

"Um, sorry, much as I enjoy the sight, but could you maybe cover yourselves up a bit?" A voice sounded from the chimney.


	5. Family

**This chapter is at least a week late, I know. Sorry about that. I have high hopes to finish the rest of the story until the end of next week. Hopefully. Maybe.**

 **Anyways, here is the 5th chapter. I hope you enjoy. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Pansy's head whipped around, immediately scowling at the boy as she saw where his gaze was directed. "You're a married man, Draco, go ogle your own wife! What are you doing here anyways?

He shrugged. "Can't a guy want to congratulate his best friend to having her first child and getting engaged?"

Pansy stared at him, mouth wide open. "How do you know?"

"Your mother" Draco and Ginny replied simultaneously.

"Wonderful" Pansy groaned, barely registering that Ginny had spelled their clothes back on. Her headache was back – again.

"In fact" Draco continued cheerfully "she should be on her way to your soon-to-be-in-laws right now, which means the whole lot should arrive any moment."

He had barely finished speaking as loud coughing from the chimney alerted them to the arrival of the rest of the family. Arthur stumbled away from the chimney, cleaning his glasses, with all of his sons but Charlie following after him.

"So you knocked your girl up? You're lucky. You never had the pleasure of being given 'the talk'. I'm sure Mom will be more than happy to do that now" George grinned.

"Merlin no" Ginny sighed. She was well aware of the contents of 'the talk' having heard her brothers talk about it. He was not referring to the 'sex talk' but to the 'baby talk' where she would describe everything in great detail that was less than nice about having a baby, like nappy changing or drooling. For some reason, she had never gotten 'the talk', probably because her mother though that she as the girl would have more interest in preventing pregnancy than the boys. "Where is she, anyways?"

"Sitting at the living room table together with your future mother-in-law and discussing wedding arrangements. Your father" George turned towards Pansy "was all too happy to go and alert Harry and Hermione."

Ginny and Pansy exchanged horrified looks. "How do you feel about eloping?" Pansy whispered.

"Can't. Mom would kill me for not allowing her to be present at the wedding of her only daughter. No doubt she will also want to spend days looking for a dress and such."

"True. Mine too, come to think of it. At least I always have the out of being the poor, pregnant girl who can't possibly spend another moment inside a sticky shop without keeling over." Absentmindedly, Pansy wondered how she had moved from panicking at the prospect of having a child to accepting her pregnancy as a matter of fact within a quarter of an hour. She assumed it was a self-preservation effort her body made to keep her going for the day. She was certain she would freak out again sometime in the not so distant future, but at least by then they would be alone. Probably.

"Well, anyways" Ron spoke up "congrats on the engagement, and the child."

Bill smiled at Ginny. "I'm just glad that that Mom might be spending less time at our house now that she's got another grandchild to spoil." Perhaps his reasons to be happy about them having a child where a tad on the selfish side. It was not like his sister could blame him, knowing that Molly, all good intentions aside, could be a bit intense.

Pansy sighed, looking at her girlfriend, her eyes conveying what Ginny already knew. Not only would Molly be spending at least two days a week at their home, but Rose would, too. "The fireplace moves to the foyer. I don't care if our guests will have to crawl out under the shoe cabinet. It is not staying in here." This send Draco into a fit of laughter, with the Weasleys looking at him uncomprehendingly.

"What is so funny? Can somebody explain the joke to me so I can have a laugh, too?" Harry's voice sounded from the chimney he and Hermione had just appeared in.

"You'll have to ask Draco, mate" Ron answered him. "I don't get it, either."

"Well…" Draco started, only to be cut off by Pansy.

"Don't you dare!"

"I'm sure they are already aware that you fuck like bunnies." Draco replied shrugging.

"I was living in blissful ignorance of that fact, you git!" Ron snapped at him.

"He walked in on you?" George asked, horrified. Thank Merlin we didn't get here first!"

"Pansy's parents did, too, earlier on." Draco happily informed them, only to be smacked on the back of his head by his best friend.

"How about we sit down now?" Ginny proposed, desperately trying to steer the topic towards a less private matter.

"I'd like to sit someplace my sister hasn't been done unspeakable things too, thank you very much" Ron exclaimed.

Pansy exchanged a look with her fiancée. "I'm sure you will find that the top of our fridge is very comfortable, Ronald."


End file.
